


De ciencia y encantamientos.

by Sr_Lapin



Series: Tales & Fandoms [1]
Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Disney - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: AU - The beauty and the beast, Awkwardness, Barry and Iris are cousins, Beast Hal Jordan, Disney AU, Disney Series, Fairytail AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Barry Allen, M/M, Psycho Bruce, Short Chapters, Songs references, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sr_Lapin/pseuds/Sr_Lapin
Summary: Barry es un joven humilde que quiere más que vida provincial, Hal es un príncipe encantado con un mal humor notable. Bruce, bueno, Bruce sólo quiere ser dueño de Barry.-HalBarry AU: La Bella y la Bestia.-





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Soy fan de Disney. Soy fan de DC. Soy fan de los AU.  
> Creo que eso explica muchas cosas.

_Érase una vez, en una hermosa y prospera tierra, un hermoso castillo de esmeraldas que resplandecía con luz propia. Ahí, habitaba un joven y apuesto príncipe, quien era conocido por ser temerario, demasiado egoísta a pesar de su corta edad._

_Una noche especialmente fría, una mendiga llamó a la puerta del castillo pidiendo asilo. En su rostro podías ver las arrugas y verrugas más grandes del reino. Era desagradable. El príncipe, al ver el aspecto de la mujer, se negó a darle asilo. La mujer le dijo que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, además, le ofreció una bella rosa como obsequio. El príncipe, burlándose del regalo insulso para él, cerró la puerta del castillo en la cara de la anciana, ordenándoles a sus guardias que la alejaran lo más posible puesto que su sola presencia le daba asco._

_El cuerpo de la mendiga se iluminó, dando paso a una bella hechicera. El príncipe suplico el perdón de la mujer, invitándola a pasar, pero era ya demasiado tarde. Habia notado que dentro de él no existía el amor o la bondad, así que lo convirtió en lo que reflejaba su alma. Una espantosa bestia. Además, encantó el castillo y todos los que habitaban ahí._

_El príncipe, sintiendo repudio por su aspecto, decidió encerrarse en su castillo, siendo su único contacto con el mundo un espejo mágico._

_La rosa era en realidad una rosa encantada, la cual se marchitaría hasta el vigésimo primer cumpleaños del príncipe, si este no encontraba el amor verdadero antes que el último pétalo cayera, el encantamiento seria eterno. Con el paso de los años,  el príncipe perdió la esperanza, pues ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia?_

—Yo podría amar a una bestia, si eso me convierte en princesa.— Una pequeña pelirroja aseguró apenas el libro fue cerrado, ganándose una mirada curiosa por el pequeño que estaba a su lado. —Yo nunca nunca nunca podría amar a una bestia como él.

—Ahora a dormir pequeños. Mañana será un día largo.

Nora se levantó de su silla, donde habia leído el cuento a sus queridos niños. Le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente, antes de arroparlos y apagar las luces de su cuarto.

Los pequeños niños estaban emocionados aún, en especial la pequeña. —Barry, despierta ¿Crees que la bestia exista?

Con cansancio, el pequeño niño se talló los ojos, para ver a la joven de ojos brillantes. No se la quitaría de encima hasta que respondiera sus preguntas. —Es sólo un cuento Iris. Vamos a dormir.

—Eres muy aburrido.

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto, dejando que la luz de la luna acariciara a los pequeños, cuidando sus sueños.

 


	2. Barry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 4 años, y es una mañana amena en el pueblo. ¿Nada malo puede pasar, o sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en las canciones "Belle" y "Belle - Reprise."

Era una fresca mañana en una pequeña ciudad. Los árboles cambiaban sus hojas, dejándolas caer. La actividad humana estaba despertando, los comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos. A las afueras una linda cabaña, donde a la entrada duerme plácidamente un hermoso Golden Retriever. De la puerta, rompiendo la paz momentánea, se podía escuchar una conversación alterada. —Iré a la ciudad Iris. ¿No necesitas que te traiga algo?— Y sin esperar respuesta, el joven rubio tomó una pequeña canasta tejida, donde guardo con sumo cuidado unos cuantos libros.

Mientras caminaba al centro, podía ver como la vida silvestre se acercaba a saludar. Lo que más le gustaba de aquel pintoresco lugar era la calma. Habia vivido ahí toda su vida, pero desde la muerte de su madre, no se sentía del todo cómodo ahí.

Le parecía extraño, pues todos eran tan amables con él, y con su prima. Iris era la chica de las noticias, lo más parecido que tendrían jamás a un famoso viviendo donde ellos.

Al ser una ciudad pequeña, la mayoría de los habitantes se conocían, y se saludaban calurosamente en las mañanas como esa, pero no todo es bueno, ya que Barry tenía fama de ser un chico raro, aunque atractivo. Varias de las chicas, y algunos chicos, querían probar suerte para tenerlo entre sus manos, sin importarles en lo mínimo que apenas tuviera dieciocho años.

Entre los mayores “fanáticos” del joven, se encontraba Bruce Wayne. El cazador, el hombre ideal, aquel que todas las madres quieren para sus hijas. Pero Bruce no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Barry.

Barry caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca, donde fue recibido con gusto por el bibliotecario, un hombre anciano que ya lo conocía y quería, ya que nadie amaba más los libros que el pequeño Barry.

—Buenos días señor.

—¡Barry!

—¿No tiene nada nuevo?

—No desde ayer, ¿acaso ya terminaste el libro?

—No podía soltarlo, la historia es atrapante, los superhéroes, las mutaciones… todo era tan interesante.— Dio un suspiro mientras veía el librero. Nadie hablaba con tanto amor de los libros como Allen. —Me llevaré este.

—¿Pero ya lo leíste dos veces?

—Es mi libro favorito señor, tiene tantos recuerdos…

—Entonces es tuyo, llevatelo, anda— El joven estaba apenado, ¿acaso estaba bien eso? Si bien, le encantaba ese libro… no podía pagarlo.

—Insisto, nadie lo cuidaría mejor que tú.

—Gracias, ¡muchas gracias!

Con una sonrisa, el joven salió del lugar, leyendo sin importarle nada más, ya sea todos los que le veían o los animales que se atravesaban, hasta que su libro fue retirado de sus manos. Cuando volteó enojado,  se encontró con un torso fuerte. La sonrisa galante de Bruce quien lanzaba el libro a cualquier lugar.

—Buenos días, Barry.

—Buenos días, Bruce.

—Lees mucho, no es bueno para alguien como tú…— Una mirada indignada del rubio, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba de tan galante hombre. —Tu trabajo es lucir bien, enfocarte en cosas importantes… como yo.— Aquel egocentrismo le desagradaba tanto. —¿Qué te parece ir a mis oficinas, y ver todos mis premios?

Aquella actitud le parecía insoportable, ¿Por qué aquel hombre tenía tanto interés en él? Podría dejarlo solo e irse con alguna de las muchachas que se le ofrecían diario. —Lo siento Bruce, pero debo ayudar a Iris con su reportaje.

—Oh, la pequeña Iris… ¿Acaso no puede cuidarse sola un momento?

El tono en su voz desagradó más a Barry, quien empezó a buscar su libro, lleno de tierra ahora. —No te burles de mi prima.— Con una mirada que enfriaba a todos, y con tono brusco, se fue rumbo a su casa de nuevo. Bruce estaba con la boca abierta, antes de gritar —¡Ese niño va a ser mío!

Barry estaba furioso, su libro estaba algo maltratado por culpa de Wayne, ¿Cómo un hombre así podía ser tan famoso? No lo entendía, si bien tenía encanto… Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por ver a su prima en la puerta, con una mochila a su hombro.

—Barry, que bueno que llegas, no quería dejar a Wally solo.

La mirada en el rubio expresaba todas sus dudas, ¿A dónde iría su prima? Se veía ilusionada… —Este reportaje será lo que cambie nuestras vidas! Lo llevaré al concurso que hay en la ciudad vecina…

Sin aguantar más tiempo, el joven abrazó a la pelirroja, estaba tan feliz por ella. Al fin podrían aspirar a más que aquel pueblo, al fin podría tener un trabajo estable en lo que le gusta; la ciencia. —Cuídate, Iris. Cuida a Bart en la ciudad…

Con una sonrisa, la mujer emprendió camino montada sobre su caballo, un joven potro, lo único que quedaba en aquella cabaña como recuerdo de su vida anterior. —Vamos adentro, Wally.

El perro obediente entró a la casa junto al rubio. Se sentaron en el piso, Barry adoraba leerle al joven animal. Era su mejor amigo, casi como un hijo. —¿Crees que soy raro, Wally?

El perro pareció reír, mientras miraba la cara de su dueño. —Perro tonto, no sabes… te leeré un poco. _Érase una vez, en una hermosa y prospera tierra…_

Pasó mucho rato leyéndole al canino, quien estaba ya dormido cuando tocaron la puerta. Y al abrirla, grande fue la sorpresa de Barry al ver a Bruce ahí. —Oh, Bruce que sorpresa…

—¡Barry! Estoy aquí para…— El hombre hizo una pausa para verse al espejo. Estaba vistiendo un traje blanco, muy elegante. —Hacer realidad todos tus sueños.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de mis…?

—Imagina, yo llegando a mi casa, donde mi hermoso esposo me espera con la cena hecha, para consentirme por el trabajo duro que he hecho.— El hombre tenia al rubio atrapado entre sus brazos, lo acorralaba contra una pared, cuando el perro le mordió, gruñéndole. —Sin perros.

Barry aprovechó esa oportunidad para huir. Acercándose a la puerta. —Es una lástima, Bruce.

—Oh, ¿sabes quien va a ser mi esposo? Tú

—Bruce, es un honor, pero…— Abrió la puerta, dejando que Wally lo empujara con sus patas. —No te merezco, Gracias.

Al cerrar la puerta, Barry se fue a sentar donde antes, más que indignado. —¿Puedes creer eso, Wally? ¡Me pidió que fuese su esposo! ¿Quién se cree que es ese patán mujeriego?

El perro ladró para afirmar, no confiaba en ese hombre para cuidar de su amo.

—Yo quiero aventuras, ¡quiero vivir! No quiero esta vida provincial.— Mientras hablaba, caminaba a la ventana, para ver el día tan bello que habia, hasta que Bart se acercó corriendo a la cabaña, lo cual preocupó a Barry, logrando que saliera de la cabaña para recibirlo. —¿Le pasó algo a Iris?

El caballo estaba asustado, llevando al rubio por donde vino. Barry lo montó sin dudar, debía encontrar a su prima.


	3. Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se conocen nuestros queridos protagonistas... ¿Hal podría ser algo más cuidadoso?

Alguna vez llego a ser un joven príncipe, demasiado joven como para importarle algo más que si mismo. Cuando aquella hechicera le maldijo tenía apenas once años, sus padres habían salido del castillo para ir a una boda. ¿Por qué no le llevaron? Se pudo haber ahorrado toda esta tragedia. Ellos nunca regresaron… le habían abandonado. Le dejaron con sus hermanos, quienes lo abandonaron también. ¿No eran una familia unida, acaso?

No los necesitaba, tampoco los extrañaba. Estaba feliz que se salvaran de verlo ahora. Era una bestia, algo inhumano…

Cuando era joven, más joven, tenía esperanza que algún día llegara una doncella, el hijo de algún mercader. Alguien. Usaría sus encantos naturales para enamorarlo, no le importaba. Se libraría del hechizo. Ambos bailarían al compás del felices para siempre.

Ahora, a sus casi 21 años, habia perdido esperanza alguna. El brillo de su castillo habia sido opacado por la negra sombra de la desesperanza. La muerte.

Se tiró a la amargura, olvidando sus modales. Convirtiéndose cada vez más en aquello de lo que se le acusaba. Descuidaba su aspecto, no salía de su destruida habitación. Su esperanza habia muerto, nadie se enamoraría de una bestia en su sano juicio.

Sus sirvientes estaban preocupados por él, no querían verlo así de triste. Aunque con el paso de los años, se contagiaron del mal humor del monarca.

Entonces, después de tantos años, una chica pelirroja apareció en el castillo. Estaba perdida, por lo que habia dicho. Todos la miraron con ilusión, podría ser ella la que rompiera el encantamiento. La atendieron con ánimos en lo alto, le sirvieron té, una manta para que recuperara su temperatura corporal. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que las luces se apagaron, y la silueta del príncipe atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

Soltó un rugido, asustando a la pobre mujer, arrastrándola hasta la torre del castillo, donde la encerró como prisionera.

—Magnifico, todo esto es tu culpa. Le serviste té, la invitaste a quedarse… ¡Le mandaste a Krypto!

—Yo sólo quería ser educado con ella.

Mientras ambos ornamentos se peleaban, la puerta del castillo se abrió de nuevo. Un joven rubio habia entrado asustado. Miraba a todos lados, repitiendo como si fuera una mantra —¿Iris?

¿Podría ser, tanta suerte en un solo día? Habia otra oportunidad para romper el hechizo. Aunque ahora debían ser más cuidadosos.

Barry subía las escaleras, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Buscando a su prima para poder irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Habia caminado por varios minutos, sin poder encontrarla en alguna de las tantas habitaciones. Entonces, mientras decidía si seguir, escuchó una puerta abrirse, y unos pasos. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, fue a donde escuchó aquello, subiendo las escaleras que ahí habia. —¿Disculpa? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Estoy buscando a mi prima y…

—¿Barry?

De la emoción, los ojos del rubio brillaron. Subió el resto de dos en dos, hasta llegar a una puerta con barrotes. Tomó una antorcha para ver mejor, el brazo de su prima asomándose. —¿Iris?

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Iris, estás helada, te enfermarás.

—Barry, abandona el palacio. Antes que él.. que él…

Un rugido ahogo el resto de la frase. Barry sintió como era empujado lejos de la celda, tirando su antorcha al agua. —¿Qué haces aquí?— La voz era profunda, provocando que se escondiera en las sombras.

—¿Quién eres? — No podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba una voz profunda que se movía entre la oscuridad.

—El amo del castillo.

—Por favor, deja ir a mi prima, se enfermara si…

—¡Invadió mi propiedad! Vino a burlarse.

—Podría morir si se queda aquí, por favor, déjala ir.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, es mi prisionera.— La voz estaba determinada, no dejaría irse a su única oportunidad, a menos que… Se quedó quieto un momento. El chico no era feo, incluso le agradaba más que la mujer.

—¿Y si tomo su lugar?

—¡Barry, no!

—Pero, si tomas su lugar, deberás quedarte conmigo para siempre.— La voz se habia suavizado, se escuchaba con menos rabia, incluso interesada en el trato.

Un haz de luz iluminó una pequeña sección del cuarto, a donde Barry caminó sin dudarlo. —Lo prometo.— Sus manos estaban hechas puño, viendo al frente. —Pero debes salir a la luz.

En ese momento, una pata de largas garras se asomó, dejando ver lentamente a un ser antropomórfico, lleno de pelo, con ropas finas en tonos verdes, dos cuernos saliendo en la cabeza, y ojos avellana. Un hocico con grandes colmillos…

Barry retrocedió, se parecía tanto a… pero no podía ser cierto. Eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos.

La puerta se abrió, y Allen pudo sentir como lo abrazaban. Correspondió el gesto, sin querer dejar ir a la mujer. Tan emotivo momento fue cortado por el dueño del castillo. Quien cargo a la chica, aun por más protestas que esta hiciera, llevándola fuera de este, dejándola en la vieja carroza que habia frente del castillo. —Llévenla al pueblo.

En la torre, Barry trataba de acomodarse entre la paja de la celda. No iba a llorar, seria fuerte. Mas ver como su prima era alejada de él tan cruelmente…

—Nunca la volveré a ver, no me pude despedir de ella…

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por el causante de tan dolorosa separación, yendo directo a su corazón. No le gustaba verlo como un cachorro apaleado.

—Ehem, Hal. Si el chico se va a quedar con nosotros no deberías… ¿Ofrecerle una habitación?— Oliver, la vela que llevaba Hal, el príncipe bestia, en la mano sugirió. Un gruñido fue su respuesta. —Si… quieres…

Hal se aclaró la garganta, para atraer la atención de Barry. —Te llevaré a tu habitación.

—¿Mi… habitación?

Su voz podía notarse molesta. —¿acaso quieres quedarte aquí?

Asustado por los cambios tan repentinos, Barry negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a su captor. Los pasillos le asombraban, nunca antes habia estado en un castillo. Hal, quien estaba al frente, volteaba a verlo de reojo. Entonces, Oliver susurro para llamar la atención del príncipe. —Dile algo que lo haga sentir bienvenido.

—Espero que estés cómodo.— Ollie le incitó a decirle algo más, aunque hubiera duda en su voz. —El castillo será tu hogar, puedes explorarlo, menos el ala oeste.

—¿Qué hay en el…?

—¡Esta prohibida!— Irritado, Hal volteo a verlo, lo cual asustó más al joven, quien bajó la mirada. El camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a la nueva habitación del rubio. Hal abrió la puerta, para dejarlo entrar. —Si necesitas algo, mis sirvientes te atenderán.

—Invítala a cenar Hal.

—¡Vas a acompañarme a cenar! ¡Es una orden!— Barry puso una cara de fastidio, los modales del hombre eran horribles. La puerta fue azotada antes de cerrarse, exasperado, caminó a la cama, quitándose la capa que llevaba para cubrirse del frío. Sería una larga estadía.


	4. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en las canciones "Gaston" y "Gaston - Reprise"   
> ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es importante aclarar; Barry tiene 18 años. Hal tiene 20 años -a punto de cumplir 21- y Bruce tiene 22-23 años.   
> Tomando 21 como la mayoría de edad... Barry es un bebé que esta siendo manipulado por Hal y Bruce.  
> No deben extrañarse si se refieren a él como un niño.

Bruce tiene a todos a sus pies. Desde las jóvenes solteras, y no solteras, hasta los padres. Como el hombre más hermoso de la ciudad, y el más exitoso además, sería raro no tener tantos admiradores y fama acumulados.

Todos querían un poco de la admiración de Bruce, en especial un joven bastante parecido a él, quien lo acompañaba a la mayoría de los lugares que iba, como un perro en busca de atención.

Bruce normalmente disfrutaba de tanta atención, pero últimamente estaba encaprichado con una persona en especial. Barry Allen. Un pequeño rubio que se mudó al lugar poco después que él. Si bien se llevaban unos cuantos años, y Bruce siempre lo habia visto como un mocoso malcriado que se escondía tras su prima. Con el pasar de los años, sus facciones comenzaron a volverse marcadas, bastante agradables a la vista. Barry era alguien realmente guapo para tener 18.

Bruce estaba tan obsesionado con el joven que incluso le habia pedido matrimonio (para sufrimiento de todas sus admiradoras) y Allen se habia atrevido a rechazarlo. Lo habia echado de su casa, dejando que cayera en el lodo y todos se burlaran de él… ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a él, a Bruce Wayne?

Mas eso no detendría al hombre de su cometido, claro que no.

Justo ahora, estaba en su oficina. Sus padres habían dejado un buen y próspero negocio antes de morir. Bruce estaba molesto, pensando como obligar al joven a casarse con él. Cuando su joven admirador habia decidido interrumpir su melancolía y soledad. —Es malo verte así de mal por alguien, Bruce. Hay millones de chicas que se mueren por ti.

El hombre dio una mirada al muchacho, arqueando una ceja. —Ninguna es lo suficientemente buena como él.

—Nunca especifique que te casaras sólo con una…

Un suspiro de exasperación salió de la garganta del hombre. Estaba a nada de mandar al demonio al niño. —Quien me merece es Barry, nadie más.

—No sé qué le ves a un chico con una prima loca… el periodismo le cayó mal después de tantos años.

Bruce ignoró al joven, hasta que las palabras cobraron vida en su mente. Iris era lo que más quería Allen, ¿no? Si ella se encontraba en la situación adecuada… podía lograr que él se casara con él.

Sim importarle el bufido o el berrinche que muy seguramente haría el joven, se levantó de inmediato. Ya más animado.

—Tengo una idea. Si Iris es llevada presa, acusada de locura… Barry no podrá negarse a casarse conmigo si la libero.

—Esa es una idea maligna Bruce.

—Es lo necesario para tener lo que es mio.


	5. Convivencia.

Sabía que encerrarse en el cuarto era la peor idea que podía tener, pero poco le importaba ahora. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, ¿A qué? A la misma nada… no sentía ganas de algo en específico, solo quería volver a su casa. Despertar y darse cuenta que todo esto era un mal sueño.

Estaba tan pensante que incluso imaginó que tocaban la puerta. Algo gracioso, ya que en el castillo no habia nadie aparte de él y su carcelero. Suspiró resignándose. No podía pasar más tiempo ahí.

La puerta volvió a sonar, ahora acompañada de otro sonido. —¿Puedo pasar?

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente, y corrió a abrir la puerta. No habia nadie, pero estaba seguro que escuchó a alguien, y además algo… algo rozaba su pie.

—Soy Clark, un gusto conocerte.— Definitivamente estaba alucinando, una tetera no… no podía estar hablándole. —¿Quieres algo de té?

Al parecer, no estaba alucinando. Fue a sentarse a la cama, esto no podía ponerse más… extraño.

—¡Te dije que era bonito, Clark!— La tacita habia hablado. Ya nada podía extrañarle más, que seguía, ¿Qué hablara el armario?

—Mejor arreglado, sin ese horrible overol se vería mucho mejor.—

Debía aprender a cerrar la boca.

—Gracias por el té.— En su momento de distracción, la pequeña taza llena de té estaba ya a su lado. Con cuidado la tomó, y al llevarla a sus labios no pudo disimular su asombro e incomodidad como quería. Aun así, terminó su sorbo y vio mejor a su alrededor. Estaba claro que la tetera era un hombre, además que tenía un diseño peculiar. Mientras, la tacita era algo rebelde, y quizás algo maleducada. —Soy Bartholomew.

—Harold no es tan malo, Bartholomew. Sólo… debes tratarlo un poco más.

El ceño del joven se frunció un poco, dejando libre a la taza, quien volvió a lado de su, ehm, ¿padre? —Pues no quiero tratarlo más.

Por un momento, juraría que los objetos tenían una expresión de lástima en sus rostros. —Lamento si eso les molesta… pero, yo no…

—Está bien. Me voy, la cena aún no está servida.

Barry quería aclarar las cosas, pero Clark ya habia dejado el cuarto seguido de la pequeña taza y los otros complementos del juego de té. Se mordió el labio, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. A su lado, se sentó el armario. —Muy bien, te voy a poner muy lindo para la cena…

—Muchas gracias, pero… no iré a cenar con él.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hal caminaba ansioso a cuatro patas. A su lado, Oliver y Clark dándole ánimos.

 

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? Le ordené que bajara a cenar.

Se podía ver que el príncipe estaba nervioso, pero su carácter no dejaba de ser arrogante, lo cual hizo que la tetera hiciera una mueca, la vela simplemente estaba viéndole sin comentar algo.

—No seas impaciente, Hal. El chico perdió a su única familia el mismo día que perdió su libertad.

Clark trataba de sonar comprensivo, sin embargo, habia ciertas notas de regaño en su voz. A veces, le llegaba a desesperar el trato tan infantil del hombre.

—Hal…—Ahora intentaba su suerte Oliver, quizás no fuera muy diferente de la tetera. —¿Has pensado que quizás… él rompa el hechizo?—

—¡Claro que lo he pensado, no soy tonto!

Ambos ornamentos evitaron rodar los ojos —Bueno, pues esta noche tú te enamoras de él, él de ti y…

—Todo eso lleva tiempo, Oliver.— Clark era el más fastidiado, parecía que ambos hombres, bestia y vela actualmente, no entendían nada del amor. Se dejó caer con delicadeza para imponer presencia. —Hal, si quieres conquistarlo debes ser tierno con él.

—No seas empalagoso.

—Conquístalo con tu ingenio.

—Dile lo guapo que se ve. Pero, sobre todo…

—Controlarás tu mal genio.— En aquel punto concordaban todos los ornamentos. No se trataba de un tirano, pero habia pasado 10 años sin contacto humano…

La puerta se empezaba a abrir, todos, en especial Harold, compusieron sus posturas. Miraban expectantes a la puerta, aguantando la respiración mientras se abría y dejaban verlo.

El cuarto rompió en resignación al ver a Guy.

—¿Entonces? — El príncipe habia desecho su sonrisa. Su ceño fruncido miraba al reloj de madera rojiza.

—Pues… Barry… dijo que no vendría.— Tan simples palabras, hicieron que el rostro de Jordan pasara de la decepción a la ira.

Un gruñido se escuchó por todo el castillo.

Sin cuidado alguno con la puerta, la bestía salió corriendo a cuatro patas, subiendo las escaleras como si estuviera en una casa miniatura. Tras de él, se podían escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros ornamentos, quienes clementemente le pedían que no se alterara.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su rubio invitado, golpeándola agresivamente, gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. —¡Te ordené que bajaras a cenar!

—Hal, estaré mal, pero no es la mejor manera de ganarte su corazón…

—Se tierno, ten tacto.

Un bufido de molestia, Harold siempre escuchaba a Ollie y Clark, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Se aclaró la voz. —¿Quieres bajar a cenar?

—No quiero.

Estaba a punto de alterarse de nuevo, cuando la vista de Clark le indicaba que se llevaría un regaño y más si hacia aquello.

—Sería un honor que me acompañaras a cenar.

—No, gracias.

Aunque se habia esforzado… no habia funcionado. El niño lo odiaba, y no cambiaría de opinión al parecer. —¡Pues muérete de hambre!

Harold no le rogaba a nadie.

Clark, Guy y Ollie veían como todo se iba al demonio.

El príncipe-bestia huyó rumbo al ala oeste. Rompiendo algunas cosas en su berrinche.

—Será mejor que bajemos a limpiar todo.— Sugurió Clark sin esperar a los otros dos.

—Oliver, quédate a vigilar.— Ordenó Guy, obteniendo un asentimiento por la vela.

 

En una habitación alejada, entró Hal. Estaba desesperado. Murmuraba cosas entre dientes con resentimiento.

Cuando llegó a una mesa lo suficientemente resistente para soportarlo, tomó el espejo que ahí se hallaba, a un lado de una bella rosa que comenzaba a marchitarse, brillando con encanto.

—Quiero verlo.

Ante dichas palabras, después de un momento de brillo, el espejo reflejó la imagen de Allen sentado en la cama, con un puchero en los labios. A su lado, el armario.

—Hal no es tan malo cuando lo conoces, deberías darle una oportunidad…

—¡No quiero nada con él! Es un monstruo…

Aquellas palabras le destrozaron. Bajó el espejo con delicadeza, completamente sugestionado.

—Nunca me verá como más que esto.


	6. Chapter 6

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la rubia cabellera de Allen ligeramente peinada. Se notaba que se habia enjuagado los ojos, no habia marcas de llanto, sólo aquellas de un posible llanto. Comenzó a caminar temeroso por el pasillo, ignorando los susurros tras de una cortina.

—Oh, Oliver…

Una risa coqueta. —Hum, Dinah…

—Oliver, me vas a quemar…

—No sería la pri…— La coquetería en la voz de la vela se detuvo, al ver como el rubio se alejaba. Dejo a la pobre plumero en el piso mientras los seguía. Iba a la cocina.

En dicho lugar, Clark intentaba mantener a Conner dentro de la vitrina, aunque la tacita se negara, alegando que no tenía sueño.

—Me mato haciendo una obra maestra para que se desperdicie.

Clark frunció el ceño. La estufa no dejaba de refunfuñar y hablar entre dientes. —Todos tuvimos una noche larga. No te quejes.

—Pues para mi, el niño es algo obstinado. ¡Hal fue muy amable!

Clark rodó los ojos, claramente Guy era único.

—Pues si Harold no aprende a controlar su mal genio, jamás romperá el hech…

En ese momento, entró Barry. Viendo todo curioso a su alrededor.

—¡Me alegra que haya salido!— Guy trotó para ponerse al lado del joven. —Soy Guy Gardner, encargado de la casa.

Oliver llego para interrumpir el momento, tomando la mano del joven entre las suyas, besándola con algo de coquetería natural. —Oliver Queen, encantado de conocerte.

Guy le veía mal. No entendería a ese… objeto. —¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para mejorar tu estadía?

—La verdad… tengo algo de hambre y…

Al ser mencionadas esas palabras, la vajilla se puso en movimiento. Toda iba al comedor. Llevaban platos listos que aún estaban tibios, todos emocionados.

—Recuerden lo que Harold dijo…

—No voy a dejar a este niño con hambre, Guy.

—Pues denle pan… y agua.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a nuestro invitado. Por aquí, te llevaré al comedor.

Todos ahí estaban locos. Harold enfurecería en cuanto se enterara. De eso el reloj estaba seguro.

El comedor era una habitación grande. Estaba oscura y una mesa demasiado larga era lo único que adornaba. Cuando Barry iba a sentarse, una silla corrió para atenderlo, dejando una servilleta en sus piernas. Oliver encabezaba un gran desfile de comida. Todos repetían la frase “Nuestro huésped sea usted” una y otra vez a modo de canción para ambientar. Era maravilloso. Nunca habia visto tanta comida en su vida.

Tomo un poco de todo, comiendo entusiasmado. No prestaba atención a la canción hasta que se encontró satisfecho. Entonces empezó a tararear al ritmo que tenían la vajilla y los platillos. Unas cucharas muy monas se tiraban a la ponchera mientras hacían algo parecido al nado sincronizado. Un gran candelabro de vidrio baja, dejando ver tenedores bailando. Los ojos azulinos del joven brillaban.

Cuando todo acabó, empezó a aplaudir. Habia sido una comida única.

—Todo fue maravilloso.— Su voz se escuchaba animada. Parecía un niño pequeño en juguetería. Guy estaba sonriendo, viendo a todos irse a dormir.

—Estoy fascinado con todo… nunca habia estado en un castillo encantado…— Ante dichas palabras, Guy y Oliver se congelaron en su sitio.

—Esto no es un castillo encantado.— Guy era el más nervioso de ambos. —¿No sé quién se lo dijo, pero, no lo es.

—Yo sólo me di cuenta. Pensaba que no existían.— Barry se reía de la pequeña pelea que iban a tener ambos ornamentos. —Creo que lo exploraré un poco.

—Con gust…

—No, no no no. No debe meterse en lugares que no le importan, jovencito.

Barry frunció un poco el ceño, antes de sonreír con una idea. —Guy, se ve que conoces el castillo.— Acaricio la parte superior del reloj, muy gentil. —Podrías mostrármelo, ¿por favor?

Oliver estaba cruzado de brazos. Guy tonteaba ante el chico. —Claro, claro. Soy el mejor para dicha tarea.

Caminaban por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Krypto, el lindo reposa pies, les seguía de cerca, buscando atención. Oliver y Guy iban al frente, el reloj explicando cada detalle de la fachada. Barry veía todo con el vibro de sus ojos creciendo a cada minuto. Ignoraba las mirabas que las armaduras tenían sobre él.

—…Y como digo; si es gótico, hay goteras.

Guy fue el único que se rio de su pésimo chiste.

Seguían caminando, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras del vestíbulo principal. Barry estaba ansioso de saber más, así que subió unas escaleras cualquieras, antes de sentir que algo detenia su paso.

—No puede ir hacia allá, Harold se enfadaría…

El rubio arqueo una ceja. —Ah, así que este es el ala oeste. ¿Qué esconde aquí?

—Nada, Hal no esconde nada.— Ahora Oliver se oponía. Esto era realmente interesante.

—Entonces no está prohibida.— Allen insistía, subia unos cuantos escalones más.

—Podemos ver otras zonas que no estén llenas de polvo, como… los balcones.

El muchacho se negaba a ser detenido, y cada vez su curiosidad aumentaba, asi que tanto la vela como el reloj empezaban a sudar frío.

—El jardín.

—La estancia.

—La biblioteca.

Ante esas palabras, el joven se detuvo en seco. Parecía incluso más emocionado ahora.

—¿Tienen biblioteca?

Los ornamentos estaban visiblemente más tranquilos.

—Sí, y hay bosques de libros.

—Cascadas de libros.

Habían empezado a caminar rumbo a la estancia antes mencionada. Murmurando lo maravillosa que era, y todo lo que esperaba ahí por él. Libros de casi todos los autores existentes, muchos más de los que podría leer en su vida.

Barry aprovecho esa distracción para subir todas las escaleras y entrar a la habitación que habia ahí. La única.

Al entrar, se encontró un caos.

Todos los muebles estaban rotos, fuera de lugar. Parecía que nunca limpiaban dicho cuarto… y al fondo de todo aquello, un cuadro cuyo lienzo estaba rasgado. Lo único que podía ver eran unos bellos ojos avellana que resplandecían con magia propia. Aun cuando no se distinguieran bien.

Estaba a punto de restaurar el cuadro para saciar su curiosidad, cuando un brillo llamó su atención. Una bella rosa en una cúpula de vidrio. Se acercó, importándole poco. Quitó aquello que impedía tocarla y acercó sus dedos a ella. Todo era tan nuevo.

Una sombra, y un gruñido, impidieron su acción. La cúpula le fue arrebatada, otro gruñido de advertencia.

—¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí!

—No pensé que fuera malo…

—¡Vete! Fuera!

Hal estaba enojado, demasiado enojado. A punto estaba de golpear a Barry si este no hubiese huido de la habitación. Aunque eso significaba que también se fuese de la mansión, gritando que no podía pasar ni un segundo más ahí.

Tomó su caballo, y comenzó a cabalgar lo más rápido que le fuese posible. No importaba a donde fuese.

Después de unos minutos, se encontró rodeado de una manada de lobos. Intentaba salir de ahí. Trataba de tranquilizar a Bart, el pobre caballo parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Los lobos comenzaron a atacarlos. No les hacían nada, pues el caballo era hábil para escapar, pero no tardaron en caer en una trampa. El hielo era demasiado fino para el soportar tanto peso. Barry no se dejó vencer por eso. Ayudó a su caballo a subir de nuevo a la nieve, aunque ahora su overol estaba empapado, y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

Los lobos volvieron a aparecer, no tenía arma alguna. Una rama de árbol gruesa le ayudaría a defenderse de unos cuantos, pero sabía que no sobrevivirían a eso.

Entonces, una gran masa de pelaje y músculos legó a salvarles. Era Harold.

Estaba peleando con uñas y dientes para defenderlo. Se podían escuchar gruñidos de ambas partes. La manada de lobos no se daba por vencida, rasguñaba el cuero del príncipe, le mordía y hacia gritar de dolor, pero Harold resistía, hasta dejar inconsciente al último can.

Cuando todo acabó, volteó a ver a Barry.

Cayó al suelo. La nieve a su alrededor se teñía de rojo por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Barry estaba temblando, con los dedos comenzando a ponerse azules por la falta de circulación en ellos. Aun así, subió a Harold al caballo, caminando rumbo al castillo.

Cuando llegaron, Clark los recibió preocupado. Varios percheros y armaduras llevaron a Hal a la sala, donde limpiaban sus heridas. Otros percheros, ayudaron al joven a secarse, le dieron una ducha con agua caliente y ropas nuevas.

Cuando estuvo decente, Barry pidió que le dejaran ver a Hal.

El hombre apenas despertaba de su inconciencia cuando Barry llegaba. Se sentó a su lado.

—Te pondrás bien, Harold.

La bestia gruñó un poco.

—Gracias por salvarme.

Eso fue dicho con sinceridad, se notaba en la dulzura de las palabras, de las caricias al pelaje expuesto. El corazón de Hal latía un poco más a prisa. Todos miraban la escena expectantes.

—No fue nada… ehm…

—Llamamé Barry. 

El príncipe sonrió, asintiendo.

—Hal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi parte favorita de la película, y ya estamos muy cerca del final. Los próximos capítulos serán bastante largos!


	7. Iris.

Iris estaba desesperada. Nadie habia querido ayudarla en la búsqueda de su primo. Los hombres se habían reído de ella y las mujeres la habían ignorado. Estaba sola.

Sin embargo, esto no la iba a detener. Estaba decidida a regresar a Barry justo a donde pertenece.

Ansiosa, con las manos temblando corría de un lado a otro por el cuarto. Llevaba una bolsa de viaje al hombro. En ella guardaba mapas y mantas. Algo para iluminar su camino.

Se aseguró que Wally se encontraba durmiendo. No quería perturbar al guardián de la casa. Le acarició suavemente el sedoso pelaje del lomo y salió rumbo al castillo con la determinación en los ojos.

Mientras Iris se adentraba al bosque por un tenue sendero, una carroza con el emblema de Arkham se acercaba lentamente a la casa de los Allen. De ella bajó un determinado Bruce, quien era seguido de cerca por el pobre niño que le admiraba.

Sin mucho cuidado entró a la cabaña, gritando el nombre de Barry e Iris en varias ocasiones, hasta darse por vencido al ver que ya no estaban más ahí.

 —Bueno, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar. — El menor rio cubriendo su boca. —Nos vemos luego, Bruce.

Wayne no toleraría semejante humillación, así que tomo al pequeño antes que se fuera, y saliendo todavía más molesto del pequeño hogar lo dejo atorado en la nieve. —Escúchame bien Dick, harás guardia aquí hasta que regresen, y me avisaras enseguida.

Y sin darle tiempo al pequeño para negarse, subió al carruaje de nuevo y se perdió en la nevada que iniciaba, llenando de niebla el camino.


	8. Algo más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Referencias indiscriminadas a la canción que inspiró a este capítulo. Ya se viene lo peor, y el final de esta pequeña historia.

Desde uno de los balcones del castillo, Harold observaba a Barry. El joven rubio estaba cuidando de su caballo, a quien habia sacado a dar un paseo por los amplios jardines del castillo, aprovechando la baja en la nevada. El príncipe se encontraba tan concentrado en ello que no notó la presencia de Guy y Oliver hasta que casi tira al pobre reloj.

No era su culpa, Barry se veía hermoso en su capa azul, vestido con algo mejor que el overol viejo que usaba al llegar. Era atento con su caballo, y para hacerlo aún más atrapante, el pequeño reposapiés salió a jugar en la nieve, pidiendo atención al rubio para que lo cargara.

Harold podía sentir como su corazón latía un poco acelerado, ese hombre era demasiado lindo para ser verdad, además de atento. Acarició el vendaje que tenía en el brazo, donde estaba la mayor de sus heridas luego del rescate. Sin pensarlo mucho, suspiró.

—Nunca habia sentido algo así por alguien. — Oliver lo veía con una sonrisa, más que complacido —Quiero hacer algo por él… ¿Pero qué?

—Hay varias cosas que puedes hacer, flores, chocolates, promesas que jamás intentarás cumplir…

La mirada que Oliver le dedicó al reloj era única, se notaba que estaba indignado. —No, no. Debe ser algo especial, algo como… ¡Ya sé!

La vela estaba satisfecha ante su idea, así que no demoró en comunicársela al príncipe que veía a sus dos amigos con curiosidad.

 

Hal guiaba a Barry por uno de los largos pasillos del castillo. Este era particularmente desconocido para el rubio, quien miraba con grata curiosidad su alrededor. El príncipe tomó de la mano al joven, para llamar su atención.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Barry.— Hal estaba abriendo una puerta que se veía pesada, la madera era sólida, y tenía polvo, como si no hubiese sido abierta en años. —Pero primero, tienes que cerrar los ojos.— Si bien aquello no le dio confianza al rubio, quien de inmediato hizo una mueca de incomodidad, Hal no tardó en darle confianza. —Es una sorpresa.

Barry cerró los ojos, si bien estaba dudando un poco, la sonrisa –o el intento de sonrisa- que habia hecho la bestia le daba algo a que aferrase. La puerta se abrió, dejando escuchar las oxidadas bisagras. Allen sintió que le tomaban de las manos, llevándole dentro. Habia dado unos cuantos pasos hasta que fue detenido. Intentaba orientarse. —¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

Hal caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sus pasos eran torpes y resonaban poco gracias al alfombrado. Jordan corrió las pesadas cortinas verdosas que cubrían los hermosos ventanales de la biblioteca. Sí, soltó polvo pero también hizo que el rubio moviera su rostro, ahora sonriente, en busca del calor y la luz. —Puedes abrirlos.

Lentamente Barry abría sus ojos. La luz le molestaba un poco al principio, pero cuando se acostumbró al nuevo volumen luminoso dio un saltito de emoción. Estaba en la biblioteca del castillo. Era enorme. Ahí habia más libros de los que alguna vez pudo imaginarse. No tenía palabras para expresar lo bien que se sentía en ese momento. Estaba pasmado.

Harold, al ver que el otro no reaccionaba su preocupo, ¿habia hecho algo mal, acaso? —¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta Hal!

La sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe se extendió. —Entonces… ¡todos son tuyos!

Sin saberlo, con ese pequeño acto, Harold se estaba ganado el cariño del joven pueblerino.

Afuera, los ornamentos estaban observando todo. Se notaban emocionados con lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Les dije que funcionaria!

—Es un panorama alentador.

—Y emocionante…

—¡Yo no vi nada!— Exclamó Conner enojado. —¿Qué pasó Clark? —Vamos, Conner. Hay cosas que hacer.

La pobre tacita siguió a la tetera insistiendo en una explicación que no obtuvo.

Esa no fue la última ocasión que un detalle pasó por alto entre ellos. A decir verdad, su relación empezaba a ser más dulce a cada momento, desde las veces que Harold daba órdenes exactas para que el rubio tuviera acceso 24/7 a las cocinas o le daba los libros de los estantes más altos hasta las veces que Bartholomew enseñaba a la bestia como volver a usar los cubiertos. El ambiente en el castillo era más dulce, se podía ver como la relación florecía poco a poco.

Una mañana especialmente fría, después de la ventisca, Barry salió a ver el estado de unos pájaros que habia visto anidar en los árboles del jardín días antes. Hal decidió acompañarlo en su caminata. Cuando se aseguraron que los animales estaban sanos y seguros, comenzaron a darles de comer. Los pequeños animales huían de Harold, quien se frustraba por ellos. Barry decidió ayudarle para que se acercaran a él, después de todo ya habia visto que no era lo que aparentaba.

Tardó un poco en surtir efecto, pero valió la pena. Varios pájaros se acercaban al príncipe bestia, quien solo les miraba asombrado. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Estaba completamente quieto. El rubio rio por esto.

“Qué gran bondad, se esconde allí, aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí.” Los pensamientos del pobre chico le mareaban, no estaba seguro del por qué su corazón se aceleraba o sus mejillas se sonrojaban. “Ahora sé que no es así… y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi”

“Miró hacia acá me pareció y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó.” Harold estaba genuinamente emocionado por aquello. Era la primera vez que sentía esperanza de nuevo en mucho tiempo. “No puede ser, lo ignoraré mas sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así.”

Ambos hombres estaban nerviosos. Para romper el ambiente tenso, Barry hizo una bola de nieve que le lanzó a Harol cuando estaba descuidado. El príncipe cayó al piso, pero una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Juntó suficiente nieve con sus manos para hacer una bola que seguramente enterraría al joven, pero no esperaba que el rubio fuese más astuto y le lanzara otro ataque. Toda la nieve que tenía en sus manos cayó sobre él, provocando la suave y melodiosa risa de Barry.

Desde una de las tantas ventanas, todos los ornamentos veían excitados. No podía ser posible lo que estaba pasando. Si todo seguía así, el hechizo se rompería en el momento menos esperado. Se podían escuchar los murmullos emocionado de todos los muebles —Hay que esperar que siga así y puede ser que haya algo más allí

—Y puede ser que haya algo más allí— Afirmó seguro Guy, mientras veía desde lejos como ambos hombres entraban al salón del castillo, Harol abrazando a Barry para que recobrara algo de calor corporal.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó imprudente Conner, saltando alrededor de los demás ornamentos presentes.

—Y puede ser que haya algo más allí— Aseguró con una sonrisa Clark, a quien le brillaban los ojos. La pareja se habia sentado frente a la chimenea, acurrucados el uno en el otro, Barry llevaba un libro en las manos.

—¿Qué cosa es, Clark?— Insistió la tacita, quien se aburría de ser ignorado.

—Te lo diré cuando seas grande.— Mientras la tetera sonreía, la taza estaba claramente frustrado. No le agradaba cuando le trataban como un mocoso.


	9. Fabula ancestral.

—Estábamos en el salón, Barry veía todo con esos preciosos ojos azules brillantes… se puso a bailar en medio del lugar, mientras abría las cortinas tosiendo por el polvo acumulado. No me pude resistir más y le sugerí hacer un baile. No pensé que aceptaría.

Harold estaba en su bañera, siendo aseado por uno de los percheros que servían en el castillo. El ornamento estaba tratando de mantener al príncipe quieto, pues la cantidad de pelo que tenía no era exactamente poca. Sin embargo, la bestia se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de ver la cara de su amigo candelero. Por su parte, Oliver estaba más que encantado con lo que escuchaba, las palabras que salían de los labios de Hal se escuchaban tan dulces y devotas, todo lo contrario a su actitud cínica de siempre. No dudaban que el joven era una influencia positiva en la vida del hombre.

—Es maravilloso Harold.— Clark y su optimismo presente. El príncipe bestia estaba fastidiado de no poder ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Desobedeciendo monumentalmente las órdenes del pobre perchero que intentaba terminar su trabajo con un poco de dignidad, se levantó de la bañera, sacudiéndose como si fuese un perro después del baño. La habitación terminó húmeda, junto a un gruñón Guy, Clark sorprendido y asqueado a partes iguales mientras Oliver encendía sus velas.

¡Claro que era maravilloso! Todos podían volver a ser humanos si las cosas salían bien, pues el príncipe no le era indiferente al joven, de eso estaban todos seguros, le habían visto leyendo en voz alta cuando el hombre se acercaba a ver que hacía, recitaba poesía clásica cuando el pobre hombre pasaba un mal día, buscaba los brazos del soberano para calentarse en las frías tardes. Aunque Harold no lo notara también cambiaba un poco alrededor del joven, acaricio la pequeña trenza finamente tejida con los mechones más largos de su melena de manera inconsciente.

—Tenemos que pulir esos cuernos.

–Un corte de pelo no le caería mal.

–Lavarse los dientes es lo que necesita, no queremos que Barry se desmaye antes de llegar a la habitación.

Clark empujó a Guy fuera del escritorio luego de ese comentario.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra. El polvo, pelo y varios utensilios rotos quedaban en el piso de la habitación. La bestia gruño cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su pelaje, donde estaba la pequeña trenza que el joven rubio habia hecho hace unos días. Al parecer, Clark notó esto, pidiendo amablemente a Dinah ayuda para el perchero que estaba peinando a Harold.

Sin duda alguna se veía más hermoso de lo habitual, un listón esmeralda unía varias trenzas en un intrincado peinado. El traje que vestía el joven príncipe era algo sublime. El saco esmeralda con detalles en negro y dorado resaltaba los ojos castaños que brillaban como nunca antes lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto, Barry se negaba a salir de entre las cortinas. Le apenaba ser visto con aquello, acostumbrado a la ropa holgada que permitia movilidad, vestir algo tan “ostentoso” como aquel traje era extraño.

—Vamos querido, estoy segura que te ves maravilloso.

La señorita armario estaba satisfecha con su elección, sin duda alguna el rojo era el color indicado para Barry. El conjunto de pantalón y saco color vino, con detalles en dorado y cuello en negro se ajustaba a la silueta del muchacho como si no llevara nada. Una figura de finos ángulos y piel pálida, de la cual los pequeños ángeles del techo estaban celosos.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el muchacho salió de su escondite, escuchando la puerta abrirse para dejar ver a Guy y Clark, quienes se sorprendieron al verlo.

—Por Rao, Barry, te ves hermoso.— La tetera no podía creer que un joven tan bien parecido estuviera debajo de todos los harapos con los que habia llegado.

—En cuanto Hal te vea te saltará encima.

La vergüenza volvió a inundar el pobre y tembloroso cuerpo del rubio, quien no quería salir del cuarto.

Cuando al fin lograron animarlo, el príncipe estaba esperándolo en las escaleras, quedándose sin aliento al verlo. Con cuidado, se acercó a él, ofreciéndole su brazo. Oliver y Dinah veían la escena con esperanza renovada. Del techo, los querubines creaban un ambiente romántico, tiernos vals llenaban la estancia. El castillo iluminado por luz de velas. El salón resplandecía gracias a la gran araña de cristal artesanal que colgaba del techo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Allen reforzó el agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de Jordan.

—Te ves muy bien, Hal.— Las mejillas de Barry estaban menos rojas, mas no buscó la mirada del príncipe al decir eso. Si el pelaje no fuera tan denso, el sonrojo de Harold seria notorio.

—Siempre te ves hermoso, pero hoy eres una hermosura divina, Barry.

Si no fuera porque Clark empezó a cantar, Barry hubiese muerto de pena ahí mismo.

La canción era suave y dejaba que ambos hombres se balancearan a su compás, olvidándose del resto. Ambos crearon una burbuja impenetrable de gozo. Toda la pista era para ellos, y aun así se veía tan pequeña e íntima.

Oliver se encargaba que la luz se atenuara poco a poco junto a la música, la cual llegaba a su punto culmine. Los azules ojos de Allen brillaban como dos estrellas, haciendo sonreír a Harold.

Ambos se notaban tan felices y cercanos.

Poco a poco les dejaron solos, mientras caminaban al balcón entre risas y abrazos más personales, profundos.

La vista de todo el castillo en ese punto era hermosa.

Sin querer romper la atmosfera que se habia formado, el príncipe bestia se aclaró la garganta, tomando las pequeñas manos del rubio. —Barry, ¿eres feliz conmigo?

Dudando un poco, el joven respondió. —Lo soy, pero… pero no puedo ser totalmente feliz sin ser libre, o sin Iris.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el problema. Si Iris no dejaba de aparecer entre ellos nada podría pasar. Los celos deseaban aparecer en ese momento, pero después de un momento reflexivo, a Jordan se le ocurrió algo mejor. —¿quieres verla de nuevo?

La curiosidad del joven estaba en su máximo punto. ¿Acaso Harold le daría libertad? Eso sería maravilloso, podría volver a ver a Iris y a Wally, pasaría las tardes leyendo y cuidando de su pequeño jardín, le haría distintos peinados a Hal y tomaría té con Clark… ¿Cuál sería el precio de su libertad? ¿No volver a ver a Hal? Porque de ser así… no estaba seguro de quererla.

Se aferró más a la pata de aquel que le guiaba por los pasillos hasta el ala oeste. No estaba mirándolo de frente, y tampoco estaba seguro que Hal le estuviera mirando… No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, hasta que la voz de Hal le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Este es un espejo mágico. Te mostrará lo que quieras ver.

Con cuidado, el castaño le ofreció a Barry el espejo, quien lo tomo como si fuera su vida, y con una voz casi rota, pidió. —Quiero ver a Iris, por favor.

En el cristal se reflejó la imagen de la pelirroja quien caminaba perdida por el bosque, el camino era siniestro y los ruidos que escuchaba eran profundos y horrendos. Se aferraba a su roto abrigo mientras tosía. Estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Los ojos de Barry se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ella… ella está enferma y perdida. Me necesita.— Lo último sonó como una súplica.

Hal tenia un dilema moral, si dejaba ir al joven… bueno, era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver, pero si no… le odiaría por siempre. ¿Era más egoísta o se preocupaba por él?

—Entonces ve por ella.

Las cejas de Allen reflejaban duda ante el tono tristón del otro.

—Eres libre. Ya no eres mi prisionero.

La sorpresa del pueblerino no se podía esconder. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento… Sin dudarlo se lanzó a abrazar a la bestia, dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Muchas gracias Hal, eso es tan amable de tu parte.

—Llévate el espejo también, por si algún día…— _quieres volver a verme. —_ Lo necesitas.

Barry estaba tan emocionado que guardó el objeto entre sus ropas sin chistar, y salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como podía.

La soledad oscureció la habitación como nunca antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prometo que quería hacer algo feliz, pero al final el drama ganó.   
> No me odien.


	10. Evermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo totalmente baso en la canción Evermore, por que la amo.   
> Además, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo con un Harold triste.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habia pasado. Minutos, horas… pudo haber estado mirando a la nada absoluta de ese recóndito lugar del castillo hasta que el último pétalo cayera. Ya nada le importaba, se conformaba con poder sentir el calor de Allen sostenerlo mientras el hechizo se consumaba. Sería menos doloroso.

El ruido de un caballo galopar saco al príncipe de sus pensamientos. Sin dudarlo corrió al balcón de la habitación para ver como su único amor se alejaba lentamente de él. Era tan claro a la vista, una mancha rojiza que rompía con la melancolía del pálido blanco. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, corrió a otro punto del castillo, desde donde podía verlo aún.

_De mi pesar no sé escapar_

_Y sin mirar lo veo aún_

_Yo lo dejé ahorcar mi alma y corazón_

_No puedo soportar_

No podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo. En su mente podía ver aún la sonrisa pura del muchacho. En los pasillos escuchaba la risa contagiosa y sincera que compartía con Clark, las acaloradas discusiones que tenía con Oliver cuando sus puntos de vista eran diferentes en lo más mínimo. Como olvidarse de aquella vez que le encontró acurrucado en el sillón frente a la chimenea que compartían, acariciando a Krypto y hablándole sobre la horrenda pesadilla que tuvo, como si estuviera habituado a convivir con perros en su vida diaria.

Aunque le clasificaran de masoquista, no quería perder a Barry de vista, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo, llegando a la torre más alta del castillo.

_Sé que no quería dejarme_

_Y si huyó aún no se va_

_El me atormenta y calma, hiere,_

_Mueve, me da paz._

El aura del castillo cambiaba a cada minuto. El frío se hacía mayor a cada galope del caballo. Como si el joven se llevara con el toda la alegría que trajo, regresando a su estado primigenio el desolado castillo.

Por más que Harold deseara negarlo, culpar a la luz o al clima; sus ojos estaban vidriosos, se le nublaba la visión y su pecho pesaba. Un caso de corazón roto, acompañado del llanto más amargo. Como si de un pequeño niño que conoce la desilusión por primera vez.

_Odio el dolor que da el amor_

_Me ahoga la oscuridad_

_Si la distancia se interpuso entre los dos,_

_Su encanto se quedó_

Trataba de convencerse que no necesitaba de la presencia del otro. Que no le iba a doler más allá de unos momentos, mentirse a sí mismo.

Sin chistar un momento empezó a romper todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación. Lanzaba las sillas a las paredes sin importarle romperlas. Las pobres paredes tenían rasguños, las cortinas estaban tiradas en el piso… su arranque de ira culminó en un grito de dolor. Se habia lastimado la pata con un resto de vidrio… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Barry si le viera asi?

_Sé que no quería dejarme_

_Aunque se desvaneció,_

_Sigue iluminándome_

_Pues su luz inspira quien soy hoy_

Ya nada le importaba.

Antes, al preguntarse qué era lo que deseaba con más intensidad, sin dudar respondería “Volver a ser humano.” Ahora, sólo pedía a dios una última mirada a los ojos brillantes del muchacho. Un último beso. Verlo entrar por la puerta sonriendo, diciéndole lo mucho que le ama para poder responderle un simple “Te amo.”

_En mi torre de añoranza_

_Sueño que al fin cruzó_

_La puerta abierta de ilusión_

_Las noches lleno de aflicción_

_Al ver lo que jamás te vi_

_Sueño que vuelve el amor_

_  
_


	11. Uno de ciencia.

Habían buscado a Hal por todo el castillo, menos el balcón de la torre más alta. No pensaban que estuviera ahí, de ser sinceros estaban un poco de acuerdo con Guy al pensar que estaban en el cuarto de Barry ocupándose de sus asuntos. No querían molestarlos.

De todas formas, les daba curiosidad saber por qué todavía no eran humanos de nuevo. El baile pareció ser todo un éxito.

Cuando Oliver encontró a la bestia no evitó un sonido de asombro. El príncipe era un desastre, llorando en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas. Cuando Clark llego le recordó el día que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, aquel niño pequeño salía de nuevo a la luz.

—¿Donde esta Barry, Hal?

Clark. Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que Oliver fuera capaz de una pregunta tan indiscreta como aquella, si bien lo esperaba de Guy… el reloj seguía observando la escena. Era la primera vez que Clark veía a Guy sin palabras.

—Lo deje libre…

—¿Por qué?— El tono del reloj era fuerte, casi como si estuviera molesto.

—¡Porque lo amo!—Otro hipido interrumpió al príncipe, quien se aferró más a sus piernas, tratando de hacerse tan pequeño como pudiese. —Lo amo… él no era completamente feliz aquí… yo, yo quiero que él sea feliz.

Clark y Oliver fueron a intentar reconfortarlo lo mejor que pudieran. Les dolía tanto ver al príncipe tan herido e indefenso.

Mientras tanto, en el camino al bosque Barry buscaba por la mínima señal de Iris. Escuchó el gruñido de los lobos, sin dudarlo se dirigió en esa dirección, ahuyentando a los dos animales que rodeaban un cuerpo acostado en la nieve. Los mechones rojizos le dieron la seguridad que necesitaba, cargó el cuerpo de la mujer y con cuidado lo colocó entre el caballo y su propio cuerpo, tapándole con su abrigo. Tomó las riendas del caballo, empezando a cabalgar tan rápido como podía hacia su casa.

En el camino, parecía que Iris recuperaba poco a poco el sentido, ya fuese por el movimiento o el calor que recibía. —Barry… ¿cómo?

Con un pequeño shusheo y una mano acariciando rápidamente los cabellos de la mujer, intentando mantener su vista fija en el camino cubierto de nieve. No tardaron mucho en regresar a la casa, donde el joven Richard esperaba ansioso por que mostraran los dueños de la casa donde el perro guardián le habia estado haciendo compañía, se llevaban bastante bien.

En cuanto los vió, corrió por Bruce.

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña, Barry cargaba a Iris para dejarla en la cama, donde la dejó con mucho cuidado. La arropó y se aseguró de mantenerla consiente. Cuando el rubio se calmó un poco, la pelirroja habló débilmente. —Barry, ¿Cómo escapaste?

Acariciandolo el cabello con amor, su primo respondió. —No escapé, me liberó.

—Pero esa bestia…

—Sh… Hal no es ninguna bestia, él es amable, tierno, muy hogareño y quizás algo tonto pero…— Los ojos del muchacho brillaban como estrellas del atardecer cuando hablaba del joven príncipe. Su monólogo fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en su puerta principal. Barry indicó a Wally que se mantuviera a un lado de Iris para cuidarla, a lo que el perro obedeció sin chistar. En cuanto abrió la puerta dos guardias de Arkham le pidieron saber dónde estaba Iris, pues debían llevársela; Allen arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos sin intensiones de dejar pasar a los hombres hasta que le dieran una explicación. Era más bajito que ellos, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

—Barry, no intervengas en el trabajo de la ley, ellos sólo cumplen órdenes. — La voz sonaba aterradora, y no era menos, pues venia del mismísimo Bruce. El hombre caminaba orgulloso entre la multitud. Sabia el impacto que tenía en ellos, cuando Bruce hablaba todos escuchaban, la única excepción a la regla era el hombre rubio que estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el dueño de su mayor capricho. —Aunque, yo podría hacer que lo suelten… si aceptas casarte conmigo, claro.

La indignación y sorpresa que expresaba el rostro de Barry no tenía precedentes. Era increíble el descaro de este hombre. —Nunca.

Acto seguido, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Cuando volvió a ingresar vio que Iris dormía tranquilamente, con Wally observándole fijamente. Unos nuevos golpes a la puerta. Barry estaba listo para mandar de nuevo al demonio a Bruce, no se esperó ver a él joven Richard parado frente a su puerta. Como si estuviera entrenado, Wally salió corriendo, tirando al pobre niño mientras le lamia el rostro.

—Barry, Barry, Barry… no puedes hacer nada para salvar a tu prima…— Allen puso los ojos en blanco, Bruce no se rendía. Iba a responderle, cuando un pueblerino empezó a hablar. —Sí, cuando llegó decía que un monstruo te tenía secuestrado en su castillo…

—Dijo que medía 5 metros y estaba lleno de pelo…

—Tanto leer le hizo mal a la pobre chica.

Ante tales comentarios, la ira dentro del rubio sólo incrementaba. No podía creer como aquellas personas incultas se expresaban de ellos. Un peso extra le hizo recordar como aún tenia el espejo en su poder… Raudo, sacó el pequeño objeto, bajo la avariciosa mirada de todos los demás. —Muéstrame a Hal…

Un brillo dorado salió del cristal y en él se reflejó la imagen del príncipe, quien miraba por la ventana de su castillo con gran melancolía. Cuando les mostro la imagen a los demás pobladores el pánico empezó.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Oh no… él es bueno, algo torpe pero es tierno y…

Con el ceño fruncido, Bruce le quito el espejo para poder verlo. —Parece que te agrada esa bestia…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin aguantarlo más soltó un golpe al rostro del cazador, quien no pudo reaccionar gracias a la velocidad de este. —Él no es una bestia, tú sí.

Bruce estaba enojado, nadie le trataba así, mucho menos le ridiculizaba frente al pueblo que tanto se habia esforzado en someter. Lenvantose y elevó el espejo en el aire para dejarlo caer, rompiéndolo. —Estás loco. ¡Esa bestia vendrá por nosotros! ¡Se comerá a los niños! ¡No estaremos seguros hasta que su cabeza este en mis manos!

El pánico colectivo siempre ayudaba. Todos los habitantes se pusieron manos a la obra, encendiendo antorchar para empezar su búsqueda del castillo. Mientras tanto, Bruce se acerca a Barry, quien recogía las partes del espejo con desespero, cortándose las manos mientras lo hacía. Sin delicadeza o pena, Wayne levantó al joven rubio por la ropa sin importarle romperla. Wally, quien habia dejado de jugar con Dick hace unos momentos y buscaba a su dueño, al ver la escena no dudó en ir y morder a aquel que osaba tratar mal a su dueño. La pierna izquierda de Bruce se volvió el nuevo juguete para mascar favorito de Wally.

Aprovechando la distracción, el joven corrió a donde su caballo se encontraba, cabalgando tan rápido como podía para llegar al castillo y advertirle a Hal de la turba furiosa e ignorante que se acercaba al castillo.

—El amor verdadero no existe. — Las palabras de Guy sonaban llenas de repulsión. Se encontraban limpiando el castillo por lo que asumían era su última vez. Clark dejaba a Conner en la vidriera, Dinah y Oliver bailaban demasiado juntos, diciéndose todas las palabras y juramentos amorosos que podían. Guy terminaba de ordenar las armaduras y pinturas. Todo estaba bastante callado.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo contra concreto les tomó por sorpresa. Corrieron a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba. Cuando vieron al rubio cabalgando a una velocidad de vértigo rumbo al castillo se alegraron. El muchacho habia vuelto porque amaba al príncipe.

Sin dudar un momento fueron a recibirlo a las puertas del castillo, por las cuales entró acelerado. Con la respiración demasiado alterada, y la ropa hecha un desastre. —¿Dónde está Hal, chicos? Tengo que decirle algo…

—En el ala oeste, pero no creemos que…

—¡No abran a nadie! Protejan el castillo.— Sin alguna explicación, el rubio corrió escaleras arriba. Todos los ornamentos quedaron intactos, esperando una explicación a la curiosa escena que acaban de presenciar, pero en cuanto vieron a personas con antorchas rumbo al castillo las puertas se cerraron, entre Oliver y Guy reunieron a todos para decirles el plan que tenían. Debían evitar que los invasores lastimaran su hogar.

Barry corría como nunca lo habia hecho. Se apoyaba en las paredes y estatuas para no resbalar. Sentía sus piernas arder pero necesitaba llegar a un lado de Harold. Las puertas de la única habitación en el ala oeste estaban abiertas. Sin pedir permiso entró, con los ojos vidriosos y la respiración irregular. Recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas. Le parecía extraño no ver a la bestia por ningún lado.

Cuando se encontró ya recuperado, empezó a explorar el cuarto. Una bola de pelos llamó su atención. Se acercó con cuidado, tocándola como si se tratara de lo más frágil del mundo. —Te dije que te fueras Clark…

—No soy Clark.— Su voz tembo por un momento, pero era lo más firme que habia hablado en mucho tiempo. Los ojos del príncipe, rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, enfocaron al hombre frente de él. Sin querer creerlo, pensando que es una alucinación tomó la mano del joven. —Barry…— Su voz temblaba y se escuchaba frágil. A Barry le partió el corazón verlo así. —Volviste. —Nunca te dejaría Hal, eres muy importante para mí.

Barry se acomodó entre las piernas del príncipe, abrazándolo. El calor que irradiaba el pelaje del monarca era inigualable. Elevó un poco el rostro, para poder verlo a los ojos. —Hal…— Enredó sus dedos en el pelaje del rostro, acercándose lentamente, lamiéndose los labios. —Yo… Yo te… te…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando una flecha pasó entre ambos, quedándose enterrada en una de las ventanas. Ambos voltearon para ver el rostro de Bruce deformado por los celos. Hal se levantó en vilo, dejando a Barry tras de él. Esto le ganó recibir una flecha en el hombro. El sonido que salió del rubio no era de alegría precisamente. —Teniendo a un hombre como yo a tus pies… eliges salir con esta cosa.— Las palabras de Bruce eran frías y con toda intensión de herir. Barry salió de su escondite no pedido, viendo como Hal hacia una mueca mientras se quitaba la flecha.

—Lo lamento Brucie, no salgo con monstruos.

Hal dejo salir una risa perruna, Barry estaba rento en un intento de ser intimidante.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Bruce lanzándose para pelear a golpes con Harold.

Jordan tardo un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se aseguró de sacar a Bruce del cuarto. En el piso habían flechas rotas y pedazos de su pelaje. —Barry, sal de aquí. Me encargaré de esto.

—No creas que te dejare lidiar con esto solo, Harold.

El ruido de una pelea llamó la atención de ambos. —Por favor, Barry. Ayuda a los demás, yo me encargaré de él.

Sin estar realmente convencido, el rubio bajó para ayudar a Clark y los demás en la pelea; sin poder ignorar el ruido de los cristales rompiéndose tras de él.

Cuando bajó, pudo ver como habia varios hombres tirados en el piso. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, pero las heridas que habían recibido los ornamentos no eran tantas, o al menos no graves. Si bien, aún habia personas peleando, en cuando vio a Clark y las tazas en el candelero del techo se cubrió, pues lo siguiente que supo fue de una lluvia de agua hirviendo, la cual hizo correr a muchos hombres. No parecían requerir su ayuda aquí.

En las torres más altas del castillo dos grandes masas de músculos peleaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Bruce tenía un pronunciado rasguño en su mejilla, mientras Hal tenía flechas enterradas en la espalda. Ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por tirar a su contrincante, aunque el príncipe bestia tenía una ventaja en esa pelea, pues el cazador cojeaba de su pierna izquierda, la misma que habia mordido Wally. Bruce odiaba perder, le desesperaba sentirse menos a los otros… por eso, recurrió a su última arma. De su costado sacó un mosquete, con el cual no dudó en dispararle a Hal.

El grito de dolor del príncipe resonó por todo el castillo. Ese mismo ayudó a ahuyentar a los invasores, quienes estaban hartos de no poder ganar una ‘pelea fácil’, le dejarían a Bruce el trabajo ya que no les defraudaría.

La bala le rozó el costillar. Usando su fuerza, Hal empujó a Wayne de la torre, para poder saltar hasta el balcón. El pelinegro se aferró a una de las cortinas, impulsando su cuerpo para llegar al mismo balcón. Le dolía como el demonio gracias a todas las lesiones que tenía. Otro disparo se escuchó en el castillo.

Todos los ornamentos festejaban que su plan habia sido todo un éxito. Habían defendido el castillo con valentía. Barry llevaba en sus manos a Clark, quien casi caía al piso. Entonces, el desastre empezó. Cada vez les era más difícil hablar, caminar. Se podían escuchar suplicas y gritos llenos de pánico. Barry miraba a su alrededor con impotencia, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas cuando vio el tierno rostro de Clark desaparecer de la porcelana.

Su pecho empezaba a doler, eso no podía estar pasando; si todos ellos empezaban a morir era porque Hal… Hal…

Con las manos temblorosas Allen dejó la tetera en un mueble, corriendo a donde podía estar su ser amado. No podía ser demasiado tarde, todavía podía salvarlo. Sí, todavía podía.

Abría puertas sin delicadeza alguna. Estaba desesperado. Gritaba tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarraba. Las lágrimas nublaban su camino; tropezaba para levantarse una y otra vez. Su ropa estaba rota, sus manos heridas y las piernas se negaban a dar otro paso por lo cansadas que se encontraban, estaba casi arrastrándose cuando lo vio. Harold tirado en el piso, sangre a sus costados y manchando la habitación. Bruce sostenía un cuchillo, listo para enterrárselo en el pecho. Tomando energía, un último esfuerzo, corrió para interponerse en la atrocidad que estaba por hacer Bruce Wayne. Barry podía sentir el filo del cuchillo atravesándole la piel de la espalda, quedándose entre sus costillas. Además, una pata acariciándole con delicadeza.

Como si estuviera bajo del agua, los lamentos de Bruce se escuchaban lejanos, ahogados. No podía retirar el cuchillo sin causarle mayor daño al rubio, a quien le ardía respirar. Con sus últimos respiros, Barry volteó a ver a Hal, quien mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados. —Hal, dijiste que…

—Shhh, no debiste hacerlo…

Barry rio muy suavemente, acariciándole el rostro al príncipe. —Te amo, Hal.

—Te amo, Barry.— El rubió sonrió, aferrándose a Hal, quien comenzaba a estar frío e inmóvil. Sintió unas cuantas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Con su último aliento, besó los labios del príncipe, lleno de ternura ya amor, dejando su vida en ello.

Así, el último pétalo de la rosa cayó grácil a la mesa de marfil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así llegamos al final de esta historia.
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que les gustara. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta aventura. Sé que no es la mejor, y sé que me tardaba mucho en actualizar, pero me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola. 
> 
> Por favor, espero que me apoyen con mi otro proyecto, The Little (Red) Hood. De todas maneras, les prometo volver muy pronto con otra historia de estos dos hombres (Hal y Barry) o si desean alguna trama en especial, pueden pedirla en mi Tumblr:) ( http://batsy-bird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Besos con labial rojo.
> 
> Lapin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos días vi la película y no pude dejar de pensar en Barry como Belle mientras camina por el pueblo. Con eso me justificaré(?)  
> Actualización: Lunes y Viernes.


End file.
